


too far

by TheEbonHawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Atton, Dark Exile, Double Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Revenge, droubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Meetra finds Atton alone on the Hawk and realizes that something is very wrong.-Idk this is just a thing. I'm procrastinating hardcore on NaNoWriMo and I edited an old au scene into a double drabble. I don't really plan to do anything else with this but I thought I'd post it. Happy NaNo to those participating <3
Relationships: The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	too far

Meetra’s blaster trembled as it hung in her hand. She stared at Atton, trying to ignore the evidence that something was wrong. Like the fact that she couldn’t sense Mical or Visas anymore. “Just tell me you didn’t kill them,” she croaked, throat dry. “I’ll try to believe you.”

Atton shrugged, a smirk tugging at his lips, but his eyes were cold. He wasn’t really here with her. “Sweetheart, would you rather me be a killer or a liar?”

Meetra’s hand clenched on the blaster, but she holstered it in favor of her saber. The blaster was for dealing with Korriban’s beasts, but the blade was what he deserved. Her fear settled into revulsion, watching how his eyes followed the movement of her wrist and took in the light of the blade. 

No outward signs of fear. Maybe he was that far gone. 

Another Jedi, perhaps a better one, would’ve told him there was still hope for him. Even if he’d take her seriously, Meetra wasn’t interested. Her apprentices were  _ dead _ . He had to pay.

Atton sighed as he flipped his vibroblade. “You know, I would’ve done anything for you.”

“I know, ” Meetra said. “I just don’t give a shit.”


End file.
